We Have Trouble
by Edengwen
Summary: Team One get a bomb call however this one could be deadly. When Sam and Spike go into the basement to disarm the bomb...Boom! Will Sam and Spike survive or will this be the bomb that kills them?


Bomb calls, Spike loved it when they got bomb calls. Only because he could use Babycakes, this time the bomb call was from a block of offices from which security had spotted a bomb in their basement and quickly ordered an evacuation of the building.

As they travelled down, Sam was in the SUV with Greg, Ed was with Wordy and Jules and Spike travelled with Lou taking about the hockey game they had seen the night before. The others however had heard this this morning and had started their own conversations.

As they pulled up at the scene they saw the uniformed officers helping people out of the building and to a safe place far away from the building just in case the bomb blows. As they got out Spike and Lou went to work getting Babycakes ready for work. "This is going to be sweet." Spike muttered to Lou who only shook his head at his friend, Spike too excited during these calls.

"Ok team…" They heard Greg say in their heads-set. "Ed and Wordy help with the evacuation, Jules work on the crowd to see if you can find anyone who might know who did this or any reasons behind this. Sorry Spike but I need Lou with me; you can take Sam to help you find this bomb." Spike sighed, he hadn't worked with Sam that well and he rather work with Lou who knew what he was on about. "Copy that." He heard the others say through the radio. "See you buddy." Lou said as he made towards the boss.

Spike watched as Sam walked towards him. "Need a hand?" He asked looking down at Spike who was making sure he had everything in his kit. "Nope I am good, can you carry my kit?" Spike said moving Babycakes into the building followed by Sam with the bomb kit not saying a word.

They quickly made their way into the basement. "Why does the bomb always have to be in the basement?" Sam muttered angrily to himself however Spike heard it. He didn't know the team did but he answered the question. "Best way to bring the building down." Sam looked at Spike as they walked along the corridor to see a brown box sat in the corner with wires coming from it.

"It was a….never mind." Sam said looking at the basement set out in case something went wrong. He always did this, he always blamed his training then the other spotted it. However he was glad of it, as unknown to the team it had saved his life more than once.

"Ok Babycakes what do you smell?" Spike said as he drove Babycakes closer to the device. He slowly moved Babycakes looking down at his screen as Babycakes got closer and then the images of the bomb came to his scree.

It was then that Sam saw it. A silver wire that glowed with the light from the ceiling that ran the length of the room. A trip wire that could only mean one thing, the bomb was rigged to go off when someone crossed the wire. He had seen before that a corpse looked like when they had stood on a trip wire.

"Spike!" Sam shouted grabbing Spike by the back of his vest and pulling him to the floor as Babycakes rolled over it.

Boom…The force of the explosion forces Sam and Spike to become rag dolls as they were thrown against the concrete wall and they fell into unconscious.

"SPIKE! SAM! REPORT!" Ed shouted down the radio as he felt the floor shake from underneath him.

As he made his way to the lobby to find one of the security guards at the desk where all the CCTV monitors where located. "We have an explosion in the basement." The security guard shouted to him as Ed ran towards him, he had just finished clearing the building and Wordy was taking the last group of people out the door; at the news of an explosion Wordy quickly ran towards them.

"Have you got a camera down there?" Ed asked looking at the monitor, the guard nodded and pulled the image which was blank and everything he tired didn't bring the image up. "I am sorry the camera must have been knocked out by the explosion." The guard said looking at the screen. Soon they were joined by Greg, Jules and Lou who were all worried about their friends.

"Can you rewind it just before the explosion?" Greg asked and the guard nodded. "Here." He said as they watched Sam and Spike enter the frame and watched in horror as Sam grabbed hold of Spike, slamming him to the floor seconds before the bomb blew.

"What the hell did Sam see?" Ed asked trying to look at the last image seeing if he could spot anything that would make Sam believe that it wasn't safe and had risked himself by pulling Spike to the floor and as the explosion when off Ed saw Sam been picked up by the force and smashed against the wall.

"Can you go back to when the bomb appeared?" Jules asked the guard. Thinking that they might get a image of the bomber. "Sorry, we copy over the taps. I checked it when we call you guys and the bomb was there when the tap begins." The guard looked worriedly at the screen. "I am going to see if we can find them." Ed said but quickly Greg warned him. "Eddie I don't think…"

Then something broke their argument. A small but weak cough in their headsets. "Spike? Sam? One of you answer us?" Greg said looking at each member of his team and turning to see the fire department unpack their kits to go down to find the officers and the chief walked towards them. Jules quickly told the chief which channel they were on so they could hear the officers and find them more quickly.

"Boss….cough…cough…boss the bomb blew." The voice was Spike's, they all sighed happy that they had heard from one of their team mates but Ed and Greg both knew that however badly hurt Spike was, Sam was going to be worse.

"Spike we know. How's Sam?" Wordy asked, now very worried that if Spike sounded horrible he knew Sam would also be hurt. "I don't see him." Panic now was very clear in Spike's voice. Spike looked around him to see only rubble and smoke. "Sam!" He shouted again and again looking for his friend.

It was then he heard a cough. "Sam…Sammo…fuck." Spike said as he climbed to where Sam was sat against the rubble. He was pale as one of the metal wire that was stuck in Sam's chest.

"That's for the vote of confidence Spike." Sam muttered through the pain trying to smile gravely, Spike quickly looked at the pipe that was clearly in Sam's lung. It had to be, which worried Spike that his friend was more gravely injured than he wanted.

"Can you walk with it in Sam as I can't pull it out? You will bleed out and your lung with collapse if I do." Spike said looking at his friend with sorry eyes. Why was Sam the one who got hurt and not him? Or had Sam saved him when he pulled him to the floor? What did Sam see that he didn't?

Sam chuckled which quickly turned into a harsh cough, specs of blood come from his mouth and sat on his pale lips. "Spike I can't move."

"Sam, I know it will be hard but…" Spike gambled on.

"Spike!" Sam shouted making himself cough even harder and trying not to move his body at all. "I fell onto this." Sam said calmly and Spike's face which was covered with dirt and sweat turned ghostly white.

"Do you mean?" Spike asked and Sam nodded.

"Sorry buddy but looks like you're walking out on your own." Sam joked but Spike then saw that Sam's ear piece had come out. The others didn't know as he saw his own had come out by his harsh to find Sam.

He quickly placed it back on his ear. "Boss…" He said however before he could say anything, Ed started talking.

"Spike never do that to us again. We have been trying to make contact for the last ten minutes. Did you find Sam? And did you look for a way out as the fire department is nearly ready to come down and get you guys…"

At the Spike quickly went into action. "Ed tell them to bring the Jaws of Life or metal cutters. I found Saw but…but…" Spike could speak all of a sudden as he watched Sam places his ear piece back into his ear.

"Why Spike?" Greg asked waiting for any information about how his two guys were doing.

"Sam is impaled on a metal wire; it has gone through his lung." Spike muttered out not sure what to say but he thought that that simple statement would tell them how serious Sam was injured.

Everyone went quiet, no one spoke at all until Greg nodded and said. "Copy that." And he quickly spoke to the fire officer and they quickly moved to collect their new kit. "Lou…" Greg said to Lou who had gone back to the truck. "… I need a paramedic now to go down with the fire crew and Ed. We can't move Sam without a medic there." "Copy that boss." Lou said and quickly called for one of the medics to meet up with Greg.

Five minutes later as the fire department completed collecting their new equipment, a man in a paramedic's uniform walked up to Greg. "Sergeant Parker?" He asked pointing at Greg who nodded. "I heard we have an injured officer?" Greg nodded again, "Yer one of my guys. He has been impaled on some metal wiring which has gone through his lung."

The paramedic nodded and then followed Ed and the crew down to the basement. "We are coming buddy." Lou said to Spike who chuckled and said. "Good to hear." Spike turned to look at Sam who had pulled out his ear piece again and tried to control his breathing.

Spike then helped Sam by cutting Sam's shirt away and carefully cut Sam's vest off his front, however this only made him feel more stick as he saw the wire that was shown through his chest. "I am fine Spike." Sam said quietly, not wasting the small amount of oxygen that he could get into his lung.

"Sam what did you see to make you pull me to the floor?" Spike asked not really hearing Sam at all. Sam sighed and looked at Spike.

"When you were moving Babycakes toward the device I saw a trip wire. Must have been the trigger to the device and I didn't have time to tell you as Babycakes were already too close to pull back." Spike looked shocked, "How could I have missed that?" Spike asked looking angry at himself, to which Sam smiled calmly at him.

"Spike I only spotted it when the light hit it, it must have been a very thin wire." Sam said and Spike nodded.

Spike knew that Sam was only like this because he had risked himself for him. "Sam you should have saved yourself and not me." Spike said moving to sit on some of the concrete from the ceiling; luckily it hadn't crushed both of them.

"Spike! Shut up, you're my friend and I would do it again for any one of the team. And well I have lost too many friends because of those bloody things. Didn't want to lose another." Sam whispered the last bit. Spike looked shocked and honoured at the same time.

Then they heard a noise from the hallway, "Spike? Sam? Call out!" They could clearly hear Ed from the hallway.

"Ed! In here." Spike shouted wincing as his head started to hurt him and he clearly saw Sam wince at the same time.

"Hey buddies." He said as he saw how pale Sam had become.

"Hey guys I'm…" The paramedic started to say as he come across the two injured SRU guys however as his eyes fell on Sam he stopped. "I know it looks worse that it is." Sam said trying to calm Ed and Spike down.

"Sam you have piece of metal in your lung so stop trying to make out that you're fine." Ed growled as the paramedic listened and moved forward. They quickly forgot about the fire crew that was working around them expect the three that were set to free Sam.

"Yer Braddock, you have to stop doing that. How many times have you said your fine when you're clearly not?" The paramedic said opening his bag and looking at Sam's chest.

"Ow fuck…" Sam said out loud making Ed and Spike look at him as the paramedic spoke again.

"Language Samuel. Don't want to get into trouble again." He said with a grin and Sam just shook his head.

However the unspoken question that had come to Ed and Spike was soon answered without them saying it. "How long have you been out?" The paramedic asked as he started to check Sam for any other injures.

"Not too long. Has to be three years since you left right?" Sam asked wincing as he felt pain rip through his chest from his ribs.

"Yer something like that. You remember that girl I was seeing?" The paramedic asked looking up at Sam as he pulled back to look at the wire that was sticking from his friend's chest.

"Beth wasn't it or Alice?" Sam said smiling and then cried out. "Hey!" Sam shouted when he could and looking hurt at the medic who smiled.

Spike and Ed looked angrily at the medic as he smiled at the pain he had caused Sam. "Be nice and it's Megan." The medic shook his head at the injured officer.

"I was close." Sam muttered and smiled.

"No you weren't, but I married Megan two years ago and I am already a dad. You have to meet him when I patch you up for the twentieth time." The medic said and he turned when he heard Ed and Spike grasped. "Thanks Johnny. Really." Sam said looking coldly at the medic.

"I'm Johnny Walkman, by the way." Johnny said turning to Ed and Spike who nodded at it and he turned back to Sam.

"Any pain in your back or neck mate?" Johnny asked looking more serious. Sam shook his head and then looked at Johnny again. "I am going to give you some painkillers." Johnny said injecting painkillers into Sam's arms.

"We will get out of here. Just like last time." Johnny said as the fire fighters worked out how long the wire was and then nodded to Johnny that they were ready. "Ok Sammie, its time." Johnny said as Sam nodded.

Ed and Spike hated seeing their team mate in pain but soon Sam was free of the wire and carefully placed him on a stretcher. "You know I can walk." Sam had said and before Ed could say anything to Sam Johnny quickly gave him a stern look.

"You have a piece of metal in you lung and that is the only thing keeping your lung from collapsing so no you are not walking anywhere, so be quiet."

Sam quickly closed his mouth and didn't say anything else until he was placed in the ambulance on the way to the hospital which Spike quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance with Sam.

"Hey buddy how are you holding up?" Sam asked Spike who was sat quietly in the ambulance. Spike sighed as he pointed to his bandaged wrist and cut head. "I got off lucky." He said smiling at his friend.

"You will be going straight in the operating room Sammo. And play nice with the doctor's as I will find out if you try some of your normal stunts." Johnny said placing an oxygen mask onto Sam's face.

The next thing Spike and Sam knew they had a team of doctors and nurses working on them; an hour later Spike was sat in the Sam's hospital room as Sam slept off the drugs that the doctors' had pumped into his system during the operation. The rest of the team had long since left to fill in the reports about the whole thing.

Greg had filled him in that it had been the security guard that had helped them who had placed the bomb. Greg had found out that he wanted to feel important so risked everyone in the building by planting a bomb he had built and had put there at night so there wouldn't be any CCTV. Spike had been angry that he had risked everyone in the building and the police teams to make himself feel needed and wanted. Lou had told him that they had to hold Ed back when he had confessed to stop Ed from breaking what he had called a 'spineless bastard.' Spike had found that funny but then the waiting for Sam to wake up seem to be happening forever.

Spike had talked to Johnny and had found out that he had been part of Sam's unit until he retired to settle down with his girlfriend. He had missed his military friends but had worked with the ambulance teams made it all free more real. His new family mixed with members of his past life.

"Hey Spike." He heard and looked down at Sam without really breaking out of his thoughts until he saw Sam blink. "Hey buddy, thanks for joining me." Sam smiled at the comment. "Have you forgiven yourself?" Sam asked looking deeply at Spike who thought for a moment.

Spike slowly nodded and then looked at Sam. "Thanks again Samtastic. Thanks." They were a family and now their friendships were closer than before.


End file.
